Bad Boy and Good Girl
by Meraculas
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Jimmy and Jess Mariano move to Wisteria Lane. However... this is Wisteria Lane. Love, and secrets emerge once they arrive, and they are all discovered by the same person.
1. New Home

**A/N: **Okay a new story, i really hope you like it, and yes I know this will mean even less updates, for my other stories. I have a plan though, each week I will try to get a new chapter up for each story. Yes it will most likely not work, but hay, if it does, I did good.

**Declaimer:** I do not own anything. Well maybe I own a pair of black socks... but that has nothing to do with the story (my parents bought me everything else, so I do have more clother other then the socks). I terms of the story I own nothing but the cheesy plot line, any grammer, spelling, and character personality mistakes.

**BTW:** If you see any reviews for under my name for any of my stories it is NOT me. That would me my brother. He isn't aloud his own account so he reviews using mine (at least he bookmarks his stories and not adds them to MY favourites). I keep trying to get him to review as an anyomous, but he claims that not all stories allow anyomous reviews (I say bullshit to you - if you had your little brother having to use your account you would hate those type of stories too).

SO NOW ON TO THE STORY!

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT.

ENJOY IT! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

Jimmy, Sasha, Jess, and Lily Mariano were moving. Jimmy had found a house for sale on Wisteria Lane. The main reason that they were moving was because of a secret, one that they did not want the people they knew back in California to know.

They drove up the driveway of their new home at 1:00pm. It took about 2 hours to get everything unloaded and placed in to house. They hadn't brought very much, just some furniture, food, and clothes well as well as some game and personal things.

"Hi!" A female voice called out from the other side of the street.

Jess looked around, as he was sitting on the front lawn reading a book. He took a look at the teenage girl, she had light brown hair and reminded him a little of Rory, "Hi!" he answered back.

"I'm Julie Mayer. What's your name?" She asked as she crossed the street.

"Jess. Jess Mariano." He answered.

"Hi Jess." She said as she now stood on his right side. She sat down next to him and asked, "What 'cha reading?"

"The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. It's a good book. I personally never thought I would like it when I read it about a year ago. Best book I ever read, though." Jess answered.

"I don't read very much, but I have read the book. I really liked it as well. Have you read the Adventures of Huckleberry Finn?" Julie asked.

"No, but I want to. My step sister owns it. I tried to get it from her once, but she bet me up. Hurt my pride. She's never read this book, but she has read that one of hers. Claims it's the best." Jess answered.

"Cool. I've never read it either." Julie stated.

"Jess!" Jess heard Jimmy yell from inside the house.

"What?" Jess yelled back to Jimmy.

"Where are you?"

"In the front."

"What?" Jimmy yelled back.

"In the front yard!" Jess replied yelling louder.

"Why not just go in?" Julie suddenly asked.

"Too lazy." Jess stated as a reply.

"Jess, there you are. We've been looking all over for you. Who is this?" Jimmy asked ranting on.

"Hi, I'm Julie Mayer. I live across the street." Julie introduced herself politely.

"Jimmy. Jess we need you…" Jimmy was saying when he got cut off.

"Jimmy, you don't need me to do anything, you want me to do something. That something will probably be something that I will not want to do." Jess said.

"Jess, why do you always do this? You're the only one who can get Lily out of the cabinet. We need her to get out so we can move it. Please, please, please, get her out. It's creepy with her in there." Jimmy pleaded.

"Fine!" Jess yelled and marched off into the house.

* * *

An hour later found Julie Mayer in her kitchen talking with her mother about, well anything and everything. 

"So mom, have you met the new neighbors?" Julie asked.

"No, wait when did they move in?" Susan Mayer asked, suddenly as she had not noticed that they had moved in.

"About maybe an hour or two ago. I meet the boy there. He seems really nice. His name's Jess… Jess Mariano." Julie said.

"Oh, I guess I will have to go over and say hi." Susan stated, "What to come with me?"

"I've already met them, Mom." Julie said, but seeing the pleading look on her mother's face she broke down and agreed to go with her.

They left the house and walked across the street. Once they had walked up the driveway they went to the front door and rang the door bell.

The door opened and they saw a teenage boy with messy spiked, brown hair.

"Hi" the boy said awkwardly, "What can I do for you?"

"Hi Jess! This is my mom, Susan. She just wanted to say hi." Julie greeted.

"Oh, hi. I'm Jess." Jess greeted.

"Jess, who's at the door?" A female voice yelled from the back of the house.

"It's our neighbors. Ever think that they might decide to come and say hi!" Jess snapped back at the female.

The woman came out of the back area, she had short platinum blond hair, "Hi, I'm Sasha. I see you met Jess, don't let his snappy comeback and one liners get to you." Sasha greeted.

"Hi. I'm Susan Mayer and this is my daughter Julie, we live just across the street. If you ever want to drop in and say hi, you're welcome too." Susan greeted.

"Oh thanks. Oh, hay Jess, Lily's back in the cabinet and I want to go find a restaurant to have dinner at, want to go get her for me?" Sasha asked.

"Why can't you? She is your kid, isn't she?" Jess snapped his reply.

"Lily's my daughter but she is Jess' step-sister, she only leaves this cabinet she always hides in for him." Sasha explained to Susan and Julie, "Jess, please?"

"Fine, what ever, as long as you leave me alone when you're done." Jess replied. After he said that he walked off.

"Sorry about him, he may be about to turn twenty but he is still in his young rebellious teen years." Sasha apologized.

"No problem, Julie has yet to hit those days and she's 15 so when those happen I'll come crying to you for help." Susan joked.

"Ha! Funny. You do that, though." Sasha said, "Lily's only 10 so I still will have to deal with her."

"I pity you, and yet I admire you. Hay me and some of the other women on the street get together every so often to play poker, if of course you know how to play would you like to join us?" Susan asked.

"Sure, and yah, I can play. I'd really love to, thanks." Sasha said.

"Okay done, she's out of the cabinet and getting her shoes on to go, happy?" Jess asked as he came back down the stairs, pulling out the book form his back pocket as he did so.

"Thanks!" Sasha yelled after him as her walked out of the house.

"Yah, what ever." They heard Jess say in reply.

"He is a really good kid other then that, it's just a mask. He's hiding something, but don't worry he doesn't do drugs, I think he might smoke, but as long as it isn't in the house it's okay." Sasha reassured them.

"Okay, well we have to go, but it was really great to meet you Sasha." Susan said as a farewell.

"Okay, bye. Maybe next time you stop by you'll get to met Jimmy, and Lily." Sasha said as she waved to the two retreating forms.

When Susan and Julie were back in their own home Susan turned to Julie and said, "You can hang out with anyone there just not that Jess kid; I'll try and find more out about them before I want you near him again. Got that?"

"Sure, but he is really nice." Julie said, walking up the stairs to her own bedroom.


	2. Rebel Rebel

**A/N:** Here it is the next chapter. I really hope that you will like it, I had a lot of fun writing it.

**Declaimer:** I do not own anything. Well maybe I own a pair of black socks... but that has nothing to do with the story (my parents bought me everything else, so I do have more clother other then the socks). I terms of the story I own nothing but the cheesy plot line, any grammer, spelling, and character personality mistakes.

**BTW:** If you see any reviews for under my name for any of my stories it is NOT me. That would me my brother. He isn't aloud his own account so he reviews using mine (at least he bookmarks his stories and not adds them to MY favourites). I keep trying to get him to review as an anyomous, but he claims that not all stories allow anyomous reviews (I say bullshit to you - if you had your little brother having to use your account you would hate those type of stories too).

LETS GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD!

REVIEWS ARE MUCH LOVED.

ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

Once Julie had marched up to her room she slammed the door shut behind her. She slumped down on her bed and fell back.

Jess was seemed like a really cool kid, he had a rebellious nature; no one on the street was like that. Julie thought, thinking about how it would be really cool to get to know him even better.

Then a rebellious thought of her very own crawled into her head. Julie got up from her bed and walked over to her window, as she opened it she looked down and saw that the ledge over the porch was there. Julie opened it up fully and stepped out the window.

'That wasn't so hard, but now the real challenge getting down and mom not seeing me.' Julie thought to herself as she carefully crawled over to the very edge.

Julie looked down and noticed that it wasn't that far a drop, and by the placing of the furniture, she would not be seen because she was not in direct view of the window. With the mental confirmation that she would not be caught she lowered herself down from the ledge and safely planted her feet on the ground.

Once her feet were on the ground another thought came to mind, 'What will I do now?'

"Hay, nice trick. I can do better." A male voice called from across the street, Jess.

"Yah, like what?" Julie asked walking across the street to see him.

"Well, not wanting to brag of course, but I have shimmed down a fire escape; crawled out a third story window, with nothing to brake my fall; and I have pulled a sort of mission impossible, though I joked when discovered and said I pulled a Santa Clause." Jess said, clearly bragging but making it sound like it was nothing.

"Wow that really does make me look bad. It was my first time though." Julie said as she sat down next to him.

"I could tell, you looked scared and you were shocked to have been discovered." Jess simply said, "What were you sneaking out for?"

"I have no real idea. I just stormed up to my room after something my mom said, and just decided to crawl out the window." Julie stated, leaving out what her mom said but other then that telling the truth.

"So you looking for something to do?" Jess asked, putting his book back in his back pocket.

"Yah, I guess so. You have any good ideas?" Julie asked.

"Well I don't know my way around; maybe you could be nice and show me." Jess suggested as he stood up.

"Sure, I forgot you would not know how to get around." Julie said taking Jess' extended hand to help her up.

* * *

Bree looked out her front window thinking that she might just go out and do some gardening. But when she looked out she saw something that made her do a double take, Julie was climbing out of her bedroom window. It looked as if the new kid on the street had caught her. 

Bree placed the drapes back in place thinking that the boy would give Julie a got talking to. Bree went and got her gardening tools and walked out the front door.

When Bree stepped out she saw that Julie was now talking to the boy, and then she saw him get up and put his hand out in a gesture to help her up. The two walked away and down the street in her direction.

* * *

'This girl seems to be pretty nice.' Jess thought to himself. 

"Hi!" A female voice called out suddenly.

Not letting himself loose his cool Jess just looked over at the source of the voice. The woman had bright red hair and the smile plastered on her face.

"Hi Ms Van de Kramp!" Julie called back to her, "You working on your roses today?"

"Yes I am I thought that they might like some water. Who is this young man? My name is Bree Van de Kramp." The woman asked.

"My names Jess." Jess answered Bree.

"Do have a last name Jess?" Bree asked.

"Mariano. That's a nice garden you got there. At least you don't have garden gnomes." Jess stated.

"Why? Do you not like garden gnomes Jess?" Bree asked.

"No. People might start saying that I would steal them." Jess simply answered.

"Why would they think that?" Bree asked.

"I stole someone's garden gnomes once." Jess simply answered with a smile on his face from the memory.

"What?" Bree exclaimed slightly shocked.

"Yah, no biggy. Stars Hallow needed a wake up call, I gave it to them." Jess said.

"Oh, okay." Bree stated clearly shocked by what Jess just said. Julie seemed slightly shocked as well, but she kind of knew Jess might have done something like that at least once.

"So when did you get here Jess?" Bree asked.

"Probably 3 or 4 hours ago." Jess answered, "Julie here was gonna show me around."

"Oh, well I wouldn't want to hold you up. Have fun." Bree hollered to the two retreating forms of the teens.

"Can I ask a question?" Jess suddenly asked when they were out of ear shot from Bree.

"Sure." Julie stated.

"What is the woman smoking? 'Cause I would really like to have some." Jess asked with a smile on his face and knowing that Julie would most likely not answer.

"You know, I have no idea but now that you mention it she must be smoking something." Julie answered.

The two teens who were quickly becoming friends just smiled and burst out laughing at what was said.


	3. Out to Get Him

**A/N:** The next chapter. I really hope that you will like it. I had fun writing it. Also Dean make a guest appearence (Dean form Gilmore Girls Dean... Yah that Dean!) And yes Bree is out to get Jess.

**Declaimer:** See previous.

**BTW:** See previous.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

About a month had passed now since Jess had moved to Wisteria Lane. He and Julie had become really quick friends. Jess made fast enemies with a lot of the women on the street and Susan had no idea that her daughter was seeing him behind her back.

Jess had been caught smoking once by Bree when the women got together at Sasha's house for one of their poker games. Bree gave him a good talking too, Sasha just said that he did it all the time and that it was nothing to worry about.

Gabriel had had plastic pink flamingos on her lawn once and one morning she woke up to find them missing. Bree instantly thought it was Jess as she had heard that he had once stole garden gnomes from somebody. She confronted him and forced him to give them all back. They learned that it was Jess at the next poker game.

Lynette had once had him over to babysitter her kids. When she got back she learned that Bree had had to come over because she could hear the load rock music that Jess was playing from her house. Bree also told Lynette that he had been smoking and just told the kids to do what ever they wanted as long as they didn't get killed. Hat was the last time he was in that house.

Susan once had Jess over to clean her gutters. He dropped all the junk onto the driveway and never picked it up. Bree had also seen him climb into Julie's room and come back out with a book in his back pocket. Bree caught him and told him to put the book back, surprisingly he did.

One day at one of the poker games Bree pulled out one of the brochures for the camp that she sent Andrew too sometimes and gave it to Sasha saying that Jess belonged there.

Yes, everybody knew that Bree was out to get rid of the juvenile Jess Mariano. What everybody didn't know was that soon somebody would come that would show them what Jess was really like.

* * *

Today was a bright Saturday morning, the sun was shining in through Julie's bedroom window and nothing could turn her day sour. Julie had plans to visit Jess at his job at the local music store. After he finished work they were going to go to the movies and watch what ever they could agree on. 

Julie pulled on her blue jeans and threw a pink tank top on to finish the out fit.

About an hour later she walked into the music store and began looking for Jess. She saw him over by the back looking at some of the cds.

"Hay, I'm wondering where I can find a cd?" Julie asked him.

Jess spun around and saw that it was Julie. He decided to play along, "This is a music store this is where you'd find the cds. Care to be more specific in the type of cd?" He asked her.

"Preferably one that works and plays music, but much more specifically I'm looking for the new Simple Plan cd." Julie answered him, jokingly.

"Right this way." Jess said leading her over to the area and even pulling it out for her, "Still Not Getting Any…, I personally like song 5, Me Against the World."

"I've never heard it, but I'll keep that in mind when I do. So you gonna ring this through for me?" Julie asked him, it was clear to any on lookers that the two teens were flirting.

"Sure, right this way." Jess said taking the cd from her so that he could ring it through. After he rang it through and Julie paid for it, he left the counter to get back to work.

Jess had five minutes left before he could leave when somebody came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Jess looked over at the person and said, "Hi, how may I help you?"

"Jess. I should have known you would never get a high paying job." Said the guy, he was tall and had brown hair; he also looked like he really needed to shave.

"Hi Dean, what are you doing so far from the Hallow?" Jess asked him as if they were once best of friends.

"Decided to move. Rory left me for some stuck up rich jack ass, and Lindsey left me also thanks to your ex-girlfriend that you also stole from me." Dean answered. He then seemed to notice Julie and said, "Looks like you got another poor girl by your side Jess. Never gonna change are you? Who is she any way; maybe I'll steal her from you like you did Rory."

"Dean, leave Julie out of this, okay. She doesn't even know you and you don't even know her." Jess said to Dean.

"Your right Jess. Hi, my name is Dean Forrester. Who are you?" Dean asked Julie.

"Julie Mayer. It's nice to meet you… I think." Julie greeted.

"Where are you staying Dean?" Jess asked him.

"With my aunt on some place called Wisteria Lane. Why, you want to egg the place?" Dean asked.

"Know that you mention it that would be nice. Which place?" Jess asked him.

"Why do you care?" Dean asked Jess ready to punch him.

"I moved there about a month ago, maybe I might not have pissed her off yet." Jess stated calmly.

"Highly unlikely Jess. Everybody hates you, especially Bree." Julie said speaking up.

"Wow, how bad did you piss my aunt Bree off?" Dean asked them.

"Your aunt is Bree?" Jess asked Dean incredulously.

"Yes, now answered my question." Dean said in a threatening voice.

"She has it in her head that I belong at a brat camp." Jess answered, "Has it in for me. Even her little kids, I guess those would be your cousins, though. One is gay by the way."

Julie started laughing.

"What is so funny girl?" Dean roared at her, grabbing her roughly be the shoulders.

"Let her go." Jess said in a dangerous voice.

"Why? Afraid I might hurt your girlfriend?" Dean asked never letting go of Julie.

"I'm not afraid that you would hurt my girlfriend, as I don't have one. If you hurt her I can tell her mother that I saw you hurt her, and her mom has a plumber boyfriend who was once in jail." Jess said calmly, Dean immediately let go of Julie.

"I'll see you later Jess." Dean said walking out of the store.

"Well, that family really has it in for me." Jess stated turning to Julie.

"What did you do to piss him off?" Julie asked.

"Nothing, just hit on his girlfriend, punched him, kicked him, and I never liked him to started to I teased him." Jess answered as if it really was nothing.

"He said you stole his girlfriend." Julie stated.

"Okay, I did not steal his girlfriend. He broke up with Rory because she eyeing me. After that I asked her out, about ten minutes later, but that is beside the point. The point is I did not steal his girlfriend." Jess said making a good argument.

"Alright." Julie said as they left the store as Jess' shift was over.

They had been walking in the mall for a couple of minutes heading to the theater when Julie broke the silence between them, "Would you have really told my mom if he hurt me?" She asked.

"Why not, if anything it would be to see Dean get yelled at by a woman." Jess answered.

"Is that the only reason?" Julie asked him, pushing him to tell the truth.

"Nope." Jess answered her question.

"What is the other reason?" Julie asked him.

"Hay, I know, you want to go out to a club sometime?" Jess asked avoiding the question yet at the same time answering it.

"Like on a date?" Julie asked, wanting to make sure her guess to the real answer to correct.

"Sure, why not." Jess answered, "Are you only going to ask me questions, because that could become really awkward?"

"No more questions, for now. But sure I'd love to go with you." Julie answered.

"On a date." Jess said knowing that was what she wanted to hear.

"That would be really nice." Julie stated.

"You drive me insane you do realize that?" Jess asked her.

"Yup, I know." Julie stated.

"Then stop okay." Jess said, giving off the appearance that he was annoyed, but really he was not.

"But I love making you squirm." Julie whined.

"Did that sound in just the slightest bit wrong to you?" Jess asked her.

"Your right it did." Julie agreed answering his question.

The two suddenly burst out laughing making people cast strange looks in their direction, but they two never noticed.


	4. Down to Earth

**A/N:** Here it is the next chapter I really hope that you will enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Declaimer:** Nothing.

**BTW:** NOT me!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

It was the day after the confrontation between Jess and Dean at the Music Store. Julie was in her room listening to the cd she had bought yesterday and had to agree with Jess song five was really good. She could also see that it somehow seemed to be about him at times.

"Julie, did you hear that Bree's nephew had come to town? I think you might like him. His name is Dean Forrester. He is from a small town in Connecticut called Stars Hallow. You should go say hi." Susan said from Julie's door jam.

"I already met him. He isn't all that nice." Julie responded.

"When did you meet him?" Susan asked her daughter.

"Yesterday at the music store. He ran into Jess and they started arguing. He made some silly accusations." Julie stated. She sat with her back against the end of her bed reading the cd cover.

"You were with Jess?" Susan asked her daughter, she had told Julie not to talk to him.

"No," Julie lied, "He worked at the music store that I bought my cd from. We ran into each other, and I was being polite by talking to him."

"If that is all…" Susan said playing the mother card by sounding worried.

"Yes mom, that is all." Julie replied hitting the play back button on her cd player to listen to 'Me Against the World' again.

"Just don't play the music too load the girls are coming over for the poker game. Bree is bring Dean over, so be nice." Susan said as she closed the door.

"We're not gonna be just a part of their game  
We're not gonna be just the victims  
They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart

To everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run.  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world

It's me against the world  
We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
World….world…world…  
Me against the world  
World….world…world…  
Its me against the world.  
(scream)

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit out you insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you win.

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own

Me against the world  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own

I've gotta prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down  
We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world"

"Hay" Said a male voice from Julie's door jam. When Julie looked up she saw that it was that Dean guy from the music store.

"What do you want?" Julie asked him, distain in her voice.

"I just thought that I would come and say hi." Dean said in reply.

"Yah, well you have. Now can you leave?" Julie asked him.

"I could but I was told to come up here and get to know you. So you like this… music?" Dean asked Julie.

"Yes. Now leave!" Julie replied forcefully.

"What is your problem, did Jess get a stick up your butt as well?" Dean yelled at her.

"I really have no idea what you are talking about. Just get out of my bedroom!" Julie yelled back at him.

"Hay, what is going on up here?" Lynette asked them.

"Nothing" Dean replied.

"Oh, yes there is something going on up here. I asked him to leave my room, and more then once, and oh, he is still in here." Julie yelled.

"Dean, has Julie asked you too leave?" Lynette asked him.

"Yes, but…" Dean replied getting cut off by the hand that Lynette put up to stop him.

"No buts, if Julie asked you to leave then you be nice and you leave." Lynette stated.

"Alright, I'm out of here." Dean said walking past Lynette to leave the room.

"Julie, could it not have killed you to be nice to him." Lynette asked the teenage girl sitting on the floor.

"Yes, it would have." Julie stated as a reply before getting up her self and walking over to her closet to look at something.

* * *

Jess out on the front lawn his back against the tree in the yard reading a book, not just any book but he was reading 'Dracula'. He heard something that sounded like the front door across the street slamming shut. Jess looked up and noticed that Julie had just walked out of her house, and she did not seem at all happy. 

She spotted him sitting across the street and walked over, a smile suddenly brightening her face.

"Hay" she greeted as she sat down next to him, "What'cha reading now?"

Jess showed her the cover of the book, "Dracula. It's a good book."

"I know. I've read it. I love the classic novels." Julie stated.

The two had both rubbed off on each other. Jess's love to read affected Julie. Julie's love of the classic novels got to Jess. Jess's like of load music got to Julie. Julie's love of movies based on comics got to Jess. They both loved Horror and Action/Adventure movies.

"I know that you do." Jess stated.

"You just love it, don't you Jess?" The two were suddenly interrupted by the male voice of Dean.

"Love what Dean?" Jess asked him, "If the next words out your mouth are that I love you, I swear I will barf."

"No, you just love it when people hate me?" Dean asked hatred clear in his voice.

"Oh, that, yes I do hate it when people hate you. The ever love able Dean Forrester is hated is a rare occurrence so yes I do love it." Jess stated his voice full of sincerity.

"You little punk!" Dean yelled at him. As he threw a punch at Jess, who was by now standing, book in his back pocket.

The punched landed square on Jess's jaw. Jess then lunged at Dean's waist ready to knock him over.

"Stop!" Julie cried at the two, it was very clear that they did hate each other.

"What is going on here?" Mike asked walking up the street.

Dean threw another punch at Jess; the punch collided with his left eye.

Jess then threw his own punch; it collided with Dean's nose. The nose began to bleed.

Mike pulled Jess off of Dean. Dean kept trying to throw some punches at Jess as Mike stood between the two.

"Hay, hay, stop it both of you." Mike said to the two teens, "What is going on?"

"Me and Jess were just talking when Dean came out of no where all pissed off making stupid accusations. Then Dean just started betting Jess up." Julie explained.

"This true?" Mike asked Jess and Dean.

"Very true, plumber." Jess responded throwing the plumber comment in to remind Dean of what he had said back at the music store.

"That is not what happened!" Dean roared out at them.

A small crowed had formed. Susan, Lynette, Gabriel, Bree, Sasha, and Lily were all watching the commotion, and more people were coming.

"Yes it was!" Both Julie and Jess cried out at Dean.

"What is it that happened, Dean, right?" Mike asked Dean.

"I just came over to say hi when Jess got up and attacked me." Dean said.

"This is so not what happened, you attacked Jess!" Julie stated yelling at Dean.

"Okay, did anyone see what really happened?" Mike asked the gathered group.

"I did!" Lily said from where she stood at the house's front steps.

"What happened?" Mike asked Lily.

"Jess was reading, as he always does. Julie came up and they started talking when that tall guy, Dean, came over and he seemed really mad. After a short time he attacked my brother." Lily explained.

"Hay, see Jess did not attack Dean. Dean attacked Jess." Julie said triumphantly.

* * *

About an hour later Julie was in her room listening to her music again, when her mom burst into her room. After everything concerning the fight had calmed down Julie had gone up to her room. Susan and the girls finished the poker game and Jess had disappeared. 

"What was that about?" Susan yelled at her daughter.

"What are you talking about?" Julie asked her mother.

"You were talking to Jess, you even defended him! I had told you not to talk to him. So what were you doing, being nice?" Susan asked Julie.

"He is a nice guy mom. Only you don't see that." Julie was saying when her mom cut her off.

"Only I don't find him nice." Susan stated incredulously, "Everyone else, other then you and his family, seem to hate him!"

"I don't know why, really I don't, but he is a really cool guy." Julie stated as she pressed play to start the cd over again, the song that played was 'Shut Up'.

"I do not want you anywhere near him ever again." Susan stated, "You wont ever talk to him again, not even to be nice!"

"What? You can't do this to me!" Julie cried out at her mother.

"Oh, yes I can. I'm your mother. I don't always act like I am but right now I'm playing the mom card and saying that you can never talk to that boy." Susan stated angrily, "Dean told us all about what he had done when he was in Stars Hallow. He crashed a car, stole from people, he stole Dean's girlfriend, and he flunked out of high school. He even left his girlfriend so that he wouldn't have to talk her to the prom!" Susan yelled at Julie naming but a few of Jess's former activities.

"He did some nice things as well!" Julie cried out at her mother.

"Oh really, name at least two." Susan challenged her daughter.

"He participated in a fund raiser for the town's bridge." Julie said.

"That is one, but he also bid on Dean's girlfriend's basket." Susan stated.

"So, he ended up giving over somewhere around, I think it was $90.00" Julie counter stated.

"Alright, what about another good thing he did?" Susan asked.

"He helped his uncle Luke out in his Diner. He also brought Rory, Dean's ex-girlfriend, a care package when Lorelai, Rory's mom, was out of town." Julie said giving out two other good things Jess did.

"Fine three things that you could name. But the list of bad things is longer then the list of good." Susan stated, "I still do not want you to talk to Jess, no matter what!"

With that Susan left the room banging the door behind her.

It was then that Julie's cell phone rang, looking at the id Julie saw that it was Jess calling. Julie quickly answered.

"Hi!" Julie greeted.

"Hay, what'cha doing?" Jess asked on the other line.

"Nothing, you?" Julie asked him.

"Thinking." Jess stated in reply.

"That is never good." Julie stated, "What were you thinking about?"

"Yesterday I asked you out." Jess stated.

"Yes you did." Julie said smiling at the memory.

"Get something on that you would go clubbing in, I'll pick you up at say 8." Jess said.

"Okay." Julie said happy, "Do you have any requests."

"Mini skirt and halter top." Jess responded.

"Done. I'll see you at eight." Julie said.

"Good, at the tree." Jess commented.

"You got it. Bye." Julie said before hanging up.

"Bye." Jess said.

* * *

**A/N2:** The club will be in the next chapter. You know that little button, the on that you would normally hit to review a story, hit it. 


	5. Going Out

**A/N:** It has been some time. I was checking my folders where I keep my stories in on the computer and came across the fact that I have some chapters that I need to post for a couple of my stories. For this one I have 2, so I'll post the 1st of those 2 today. I hope you like it.

**BTW:** NOT me!

**Declaimer:** I do not own anything in this chapter the creators of Desperate Housewives and Gilmore Girls own their things. The songs in this chapter are Jewel - Yes U Can (That's the 1st song), Atomic Kitten - See Yah (2nd song), and then Atomic Kitten - Someone Like Me (Last song). Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

When Julie hung up she quickly ran to her closet and pulled out a black leather mini-skirt and put it on. She then went rummaging through her drawers looking for a good top. She found the top as being a nice baby blue tank top. She had picked out her clothes and war now trying to find a pair of shoes. She ended up deciding on a pair of high heel boots and proceeded to do her make up.

She came out with her hair up in a pony tail, and dark blue eye shadow with black eyeliner as well as some lip gloss.

Julie had never been to a club so this was all new to her. She had seen people clubbing in movies and on TV shows, so she thought her outfit would do.

By the time Julie was done it was 7:45. She went to her window and opened it up. She had become really good at climbing out her window since she met Jess. As she put her feet on the ground she looked around to make sure nobody saw her.

The only other person out side was Jess and he was leaning with his back to the tree facing her. Julie noticed that he had a pair of loose fitting black jeans and a gray t-shirt on, as well as his black leather jacket.

"Hay didn't think you would be out this early." Jess said as she walked over to him.

"Well, I'm never one to disappoint." Julie said as soon as she reached him.

"Come on, we got to go before evil people see us." Jess said leading her over to his car.

* * *

About half an hour later the two teens were walking along the street looking for a club. Jess had his hand on the small of her back as he led her into a club that looked to be promising. 

The lights were flashing and a disco ball hung over the dance floor. The music was almost deafening.

"You want a drink?" Jess asked her yelling slightly over the music.

"Sure." Julie replied.

"Come on, I know the owner of the place." Jess said leading her over to the bar.

"Two ginger al." Jess said to the man behind the bar.

"You come here a lot, I take it?" Julie asked him.

"Not very much, but I knew the owner before we moved here. He used to work with my mom while I was still in New York." Jess replied as their drinks came.

"Hay lets dance!" Julie said as new song started to play.

"Alright." Jess said walking with her onto the dance floor.

Make your way through mirrored halls  
See the boys with all their dolls  
A pretty maze, like candied streets  
U feel a thrill when your eyes meet  
U pick the one with the feathered hair  
But I'm the one that makes the boys stare  
There's a room, or so I'm told  
Where the DJ rocks and we don't grow old  
Would u like 2 take a ride?  
All u have 2 do is come inside

CHORUS

Say hello 2 the room where the party's jumpin'  
Where the boys all freak 'cause boots are bumpin'  
Where the girls are naughty and always saying  
"Yes u can, yes u can, yes u can" (x2)

U got on your money rags  
And Papa's got a brand new bag  
And Mama's got her hot pants on  
While in the back, the beat goes on  
Would u like 2 come along?  
Then shut up and sing this song

CHORUS

The boys are pale  
The girls are soft as nails  
The band strikes up and it starts 2 wail  
There's a price on everything  
It's not cheap 2 buy your dreams  
Would you like to come along?  
Then shut up, and sing this song.

CHORUS (x4)

"Come on, I'm going to need to sit down." Jess said to Julie leading off of the dance floor.

"I like that song." Julie stated as they sat back down and Jess ordered to more drinks for them.

"You look like you're having fun." Jess commented.

"Oh, you bet I am. I don't think I've ever had this much fun." Julie said happily.

Jess and Julie just talked happily for most of the rest of their visit. They occasionally got up and danced to a song or two. Julie was having a great time.

Jess and Julie were out on the dance floor.

yeah,yeah,yeah,ooh  
oh,baby  
yeah,yeah,yeah  
check it out now,ooh  
baby,check it out now

i've been looking and been searching,oh baby  
for the one who'll be true(oh,yeah,ooh)  
and i thought that i had found him  
oh,boy,but now i know it's not you(oh,yeah,ooh)

'cos you can see me running  
but you're standing still  
you don't believe it's coming  
but you know that it will

so,baby,see ya  
all right(oh,yeh)  
i wouldn't wanna be ya tonight  
let me make it clear,all right  
you're not the one for me,yeah  
yeah,yeah,yeah

we'll there's plenty more where you came from  
so i think i'll go fish(oh,yeah,ooh)  
'cos there's a great big ocean out there  
and,boy,you're not my favourite dish(oh,yeah,ooh)

'cos you can see me sinking  
like i told you so  
i need a new direction  
but you won't let me go

so,baby,see ya  
all right(oh,yeah)  
i wouldn't wanna be ya tonight  
let me make it clear,all right  
you're not the one for me,yeah  
yeah,yeah,yeah

(ooh)  
check it out now  
'cos you can see me running  
but you're standing still  
you don't believe it's coming  
but you know that it will

so,baby,see ya  
all right(oh,yeah)  
i wouldn't wanna be ya tonight  
let me make it clear,all right  
you're not the one for me,yeah  
yeah,yeah,yeah(oh,baby)  
so baby,see ya  
all right(oh,yeah)  
i wouldn't wanna be ya(yeah,yeah,yeah)  
let me make it clear,all right  
you're not the one for me,yeah  
yeah,yeah,yeah  
(ooh)

"Come on, we better get going." Jess said just as a slow song came on.

"Just this last one." Julie pleaded with him.

"Alright, but just this last one." Jess told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Julie put her hands on his shoulders and laid her head on his chest.

Don't let your head rule your heart  
Don't let your world be torn apart  
Don't keep it all to yourself  
Just let all your emotions run free  
With someone like me  
Thats they way it should be  
Someone like me

I know it's hard  
When your feelin' down  
To lift your feet up off the ground  
We make mistakes  
But doesn't everybody  
You don't always have  
To agree with someone like me  
Thats the way it should be  
someone like me

We know the story so far  
(What you want and who you are)  
What you want and who you are(free)  
Let all your emotions run free  
You don't always have to agree  
With someone like me  
That's the way it should be  
Someone like me  
Someone like me


	6. Dark Past

**A/N:** Alright, I have no idea what is going to happen next as of now, so an update for this story might be a bit in the undetermined future. I really hope that you are liking the story so far, and I do hope that you will review this chapter.

**BTW:** I really am getting tired of this... but NOT me!

**Declaimer:** I have nothing, you hear me, I'm broke. NTS: get some money.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

As the two teens walked out of the club they ran into a disheveled woman with long messy brown hair that was all tangled. The woman had a brown wool blanket wrapped around her body.

When the woman looked up at them she spoke, "You! You! Murderer!"

"What?" Julie asked surprised and shocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about lady." Jess replied, "You must have me mixed up with some other person."

"I saw you! You were with the man that killed my sister!" The woman cried out.

"I don't know what it is you're talking about." Jess said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I saw you. He killed her, he killed her." The woman said leaning into Julie.

"Get out of here." Jess said as he pushed the woman off of Julie.

* * *

Jess and Julie were now in Jess's car driving back to Wisteria Lane. Neither of them had spoken since what happened out side of the club. 

"What that woman said, is it true?" Julie asked him finally breaking the silence.

"Yah, my dad was held at gun point to murder a woman who was too much of a coward to commit suicide." Jess said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Couldn't he just tell somebody what he did?" Julie asked. She had never seen Jimmy that much since they had moved to town.

"No, the woman's sister was watching. She said that if he told anyone the sister would kill us. Jimmy and I were walking to our home from dad's pickle stand when it happened."

"Oh. Is that why you moved?"

"Yah, dad couldn't take the pressure of that woman always watching us."

"Do Sasha and Lily know?"

"No, we never told them. Couldn't, unless we had a death wish." Jess replied simply.

"Should you really be telling me this?" Julie asked him scared that that crazy lady would kill her boyfriend.

"No I shouldn't." Jess replied getting a whimper from Julie, "But you deserve to know, especially since that lady basically told you what happened."

"I don't want you to die, Jess." Julie said after a long silence.

"Good, 'cause if you did I would seriously have to question that head of yours." Jess replied with his usual humor.

After another really long pause on both of the teen's part Julie spoke.

"This place is really one messed up street."

"What?" Jess asked her.

"Wisteria Lane really is unlucky." Julie answered.

"Why do you say that?"

"One of the people who once lived there went suicidal. My mom did a private investigation and found out that she was living under an alias. Gabriel's husband went to prison. My mom once dated a criminal. The list goes on and on." Julie replied.

"I agree. I guess this place is a place where the people who are in trouble go to."

* * *

Jess turned the radio on and the song Blaze of Glory by Bon Jovi was playing. 

I wake up in the morning  
And I raise my weary head  
I've got an old coat for a pillow  
And the earth was last night's bed  
I don't know where I'm going  
Only God knows where I've been  
I'm a devil on the run  
A six gun lover  
A candle in the wind

When you're brought into this world  
They say you're born in sin  
Well at least they gave me something  
I didn't have to steal or have to win  
Well they tell me that I'm wanted  
Yeah, I'm a wanted man  
I'm a colt in your stable  
I'm what Cain was to Abel  
Mister catch me if you can

I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun

You ask about my conscience  
And I offer you my soul  
You ask if I'll grow to be a wise man  
Well I ask if I'll grow old  
You ask me if I've known love  
And what it's like to sing songs in the rain  
Well, I've seen love come  
And I've seen it shot down  
I've seen it die in vain

Shot down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
'Cause I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
I'm the devil's son  
Call me young gun

Solo

Each night I go to bed  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep  
No I ain't looking for forgiveness  
But before I'm six foot deep  
Lord, I got to ask a favor  
And hope you'll understand  
'Cause I've lived life to the fullest  
Let this boy die like a man  
Staring down a bullet  
Let me make my final stand

Shot down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
And I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun  
I'm a young gun

Through out the song there was silence, when the song ended Jess spoke.

"Ever notice that after some sort of awkward discussion and you turn the radio on it always plays a song that you can relate to?"

"No, I can't say that I ever noticed." Julie replied.

"I guess I'm the only one." Jess said as he pulled up to his house.

"I had a good time, well other then learning that somebody has it in for you, and not like Mrs. Van De Kamp." Julie said.

"I have to agree, I did have some fun." Jess replied.

"Well I should get back to my room, it is kind of late." Julie said making a move to open the door.

Jess quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Their lips met and passion exploded like a bomb through their entire system. They eventually had to come up for air, and they said good bye with a promise to talk in the morning, or in reality a couple of hours as it was already morning.

* * *

Later that night, err morning, Julie lay in bed thinking. Some crazy woman wanted to kill her boyfriend. 'Maybe we should talk to Mike, he might know what to do' Julie reasoned with herself, 'No, it could just get Jess in even deeper problems'. Julie's thoughts then wandered to that kiss they had. It was perfect; Julie just knew it, the only man she ever wanted to kiss was Jess. 


	7. Resistance

**A/N:** Well here it is another chapter, yes it has been a while, but like I said last chapter I wasn't sure when i would get an update as I didn't have any real idea what to do next. But here is the next one. I'll stop yamering on, but PLEASE REVIEW!

**BTW:** Last time I will say this for this story. Any and all reviews under my pen name for any and all of **_my_** stories is NOT me but my brother!

**Declaimer:** I own nothing, sorry.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

Another month had past since the incident outside of the club. Jess and Julie had gone on many more dates. Unfortunately Dean was still in Wisteria Lane, though.

Today was a rainy day in the month of May. Jess was outside sitting in front of the tree in his front yard, reading. The tree branches kept him some what dry.

"Hay!" Julie yelled as she came out of her house, standing under the porch roof to keep her dry.

"Hay, you gonna come over here, or do I have to go there?" Jess replied.

"Well in all honesty, I don't want to get wet." Julie yelled back in response, "But for you I'm coming over."

It toke Julie just a couple of seconds to run over. She ran straight into Jess's open arms and they kissed.

"You want to come in? The women are playing poker over at Eddie's." Jess asked.

"Sure."

They quickly ran into Jess's house.

"So, what do you want to do?" Jess asked.

"I don't know we could watch X2 again." Julie suggested.

"Okay, I'll put it in." Jess said walking into the family room.

"Do you have any popcorn?" Julie asked.

"Yup, pre-popped." Jess replied.

"I'll be right back then." Julie replied running into the kitchen.

* * *

The movie had ended and Julie was crying. 

"Why did they have to kill Jean?" Julie yelled out through her tears.

"You do know she didn't die, right?" Jess asked slowly.

"I'm well aware, but they still killed her!" Julie argued.

Just then Julie's cell phone rang.

"Hello." Julie said.

"Where are you?" Her mother said into the other line.

"I'm out at the mall." Julie lied.

"Are you crying?" her mom asked worried.

"No, well yes, sort of. I saw this really sad movie clip in the video store. I'm leaving right now. I'll be back in maybe five minutes." Julie told her mom.

"Okay, bye." Susan said before hanging up.

"I hate parents." Julie said simply while she put her cell in her back pocket.

"Me too." Jess said with a smile.

"What?" Julie asked him.

"Nothing." Jess replied trying to keep a straight face before he burst out laughing.

"What?"

"I'm really a bad influence." Jess said simply while getting up to throw out their garbage.

"In a good way too." Julie said getting up as well.

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you later." Julie said before getting a goodbye kiss from Jess.

* * *

A week later, and on a sunny day, Jess sat outside reading again. Julie was outside on her porch reading as her mom was outside as well. The two teens kept glancing over at each other; Jess would occasionally make faces that would cause Julie to burst out laughing. Susan would look at Julie a strange way and Julie would reply saying that it was a very part of the book. 

"So Julie, do you like anybody?" Susan asked her daughter.

Julie, thinking that she knew where this was going replied, "No, not really. But I don't feel like having a boyfriend right now, I just want to focus on school work."

"Oh, but see I met this really nice boy the other day and I thought that you might like to met him. His name is Scott." Susan told Julie.

"That's cool, but I told you I want to keep my focus on school work." Julie stated going back to her book.

After a couple of minutes the phone rang and Susan went to get it. Susan came back a couple of minutes later a not so happy look on her face.

"Julie that was your principle on the phone." Susan started.

"That's cool." Was Julies reply.

"He said that your grades have gone down a lot lately, and that you have been skipping a number of classes." Susan said looking for some sort of reaction to prove her wrong.

"Yah, what of it?" Julie asked her.

"So what he said is true?" Susan asked scared now.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Did you even here what it was I said, because I know that my daughter would never slack off or skip a class." Susan stated.

"Well maybe you don't know her all that well." Julie said getting up and walking across the street. She stopped at Jess and dropped the book she was reading into his lap before walking back to her house and up to her room.


	8. Road Block

**A/N:** Okay, next chapter, what fun! I bring that Scott guy from chapter 7 in and I also bring in another crossover thing, but it won't last very long and if you want to know about the show it is from (Higher Ground) let me know in a review and I will explain it's one season to oyu all at the start of chapter 11 (if I get around to it).

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, seriously, I don't.

* * *

**Road Block:**

One month had passed since Susan had learned of her daughter's rash behavior towards school. Since then she had taken drastic measures. She called the school everyday to make sure Julie had attended all her classes, she put a lock on Julie's door and refused to tell her the combination. Susan had not known that there was already a lock, on the inside so Julie could lock her mom out. Susan sat and talked with her daughter every evening and helped her with homework.

Susan Mayer was not sure, but she was certain that Jess Mariano played a key factor in her daughter's change of behavior. Thinking that, Susan had called an old college friend of hers, Susan Boyd.

Susan, Boyd, had gone through a divorce a few years back from her husband Martin Barringer. Their son, Scott, had taken to drugs and started petty theft, which ruined his football career at school. The police had sent him to a school in the mountains that helped troubled teens. Scott had graduated about a year ago.

Susan, Mayer, had asked her friend what the school was like, so she could suggest the place to Sasha for Jess. Susan, Boyd, had arranged for her son Scott to come a visit Wisteria Lane so he could help talk about Mount Horizon and maybe help Julie get back on track.

One month and a week after Susan had learned of her daughter's changing behavior towards school, Scott Barringer arrived at Wisteria Lane.

Julie sat in the living room watching television and thinking about a certain dark haired boy with a rogue and independent attitude. She was not paying attention to the show or the world around her. She would have missed the knock on the door if her mother had not called for her to get it.

"Hello." Julie greeted after having opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Scott." The boy on the other side greeted. He had sand colour hair with blue eyes.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Julie asked him.

"My mom said that I would be staying here while I was in town." Scott told her.

"And your mom would be?" Julie asked.

"Susan Boyd." Scott replied.

Julie remembered her mom mentioning her old collage roommate, and that her son would be staying with them for a few weeks.

"Sure, come on in." Julie told him.

He walked past her into the house. He must not own much, Julie thought seeing that he only had a large duffle bag with him.

"I never got your name." He said over his shoulder.

"I'm Julie." Julie told him as she returned to the couch to watch a movie.

Across the street at the Mariano residence, Susan Mayer was sticking her nose in some dangerous territory.

"Yes, but Jess needs to go somewhere where he can learn some discipline." Susan said. She had left her house just after she called to Julie to get the door.

"Jess can make his own decisions, if he wants to make bad ones he can learn to deal with the consequences." Sasha told her.

The doorbell ringed and Jess went to answer. They heard the door open and a feminine "hello". That hello was followed closing by the sound of glass breaking on the hard wood floor.

"Jess, everything alright?" Jimmy yelled from the living room.

"Ah, yah, I think so." Jess replied shakily.

"Okay." Jimmy called out.

Sasha rose from the table to see what had startled Jess Susan followed her. On the other side of the door, standing on the porch, was a girl with dark brown hair and shocking blue eyes.

"Jess, is that-?" Sasha asked recognizing the girl from some pictures Jess had.

Jess stood staring at Rory Gilmore. He was not sure what emotions he felt at her sudden appearance but the words that left his mouth shocked everyone, "I need a mop."

With that, he closed the door in Rory's face and went to get the mop from the basement to clean up the glass.


End file.
